


Carter vs Hydra

by minty_stripes



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_stripes/pseuds/minty_stripes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Peggy inadvertently saves the world from Hydra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carter vs Hydra

**Author's Note:**

> there was a tumblr post about how Hydra didn't try to take over the world until Peggy was out of commission, and fuck yes I am so here for that, so instead of writing my research paper I wrote this tiny little ficlet. BASICALLY HYDRA AGENTS BEING SO AFRAID OF NINETY YEAR OLD PEGGY FUCKING CARTER THAT THEY PUT OFF TAKING OVER SHIELD UNTIL SHE CAN'T ACTUALLY STOP THEM.

“Sir there’s a situation.”  Pierce looks up from the newspaper he’s been reading and fixes the agent with a cold stare.

“What sort of situation?”

“One that Eagle is working hard to keep quiet.”  Pierce sets down the paper and leans forward on his desk.

“Go on.”  The agent steps into the room and closes the door behind him.  Pierce motions for him to sit down opposite him.

“I’ve heard that he has the _Avengers Initiative_ back on track, and that there’s a legitimate threat incoming.”  Pierce raises an eyebrow.

“You think this could be it?”  The agent nods.

“I think it’s worth investigating.”  Pierce dismisses the agent and picks up his phone.

“Ten minutes.  I want all my top agents.” He hangs up and folds up the newspaper, dropping it in the trash next to his desk.  He leans back in his chair and waits.

O.O

“We have a unique opportunity coming to us.” Pierce begins.  The six agents around the conference table are watching him with rapt attention.  He tosses a file folder onto the table.  The papers that spill out of it are covered in blurry photos of something large and green and old photos of a man in red, white and blue stripes, two stony faced agents in tight black suits shooting bullets and arrows at an unseen threat, a blurred humanoid shape in a violent vortex, and the unmistakable Iron Man suit shooting at another, larger version of the suit.  The six agents look at the photos quickly before refocusing on Pierce.

“The Avengers Initiative?”

“Exactly.  There’s a threat that’s going to be pulling at all of SHIELD’s resources, this could be our moment, the moment for Hydra to emerge from the shadows and take back the world.”  The men around the table are nodding along, trying to hide their grins.  One man is shifting in his seat.  “What is it Johnson?” Pierce asks.  The man looks up at Pierce where he’s standing at the head of the table.

“It’s just, what about Agent Carter?”  The mood in the room shifts immediately, it’s as if the whole room has been dropped into a bucket of ice water and everyone is afraid to move.  Pierce is staring at Agent Johnson as if he’s trying to drill a hole in his head.

“What about her?”

“It’s just that, well, she could still be a problem.”  Pierce drops his head into his hands and everyone watches him cautiously.  Without warning he lets out a shout and kicks his chair over.

“Take care of it!” He shouts.

“Sir, we’ve tried.  She can’t be touched.” Pierce locks his poisonous stare on the man who’d spoken up.  The man pales immediately.

“Figure it out!  We can’t be sitting around with our thumbs up our asses waiting for that British pain in the ass to die!”

“Sir we can’t do anything while she’s still around.”

“FIGURE IT OUT!” Pierce roars.  The agents around the table practically shake with fear.  Pierce dismisses them all with a wave of his hand and sits down on the floor, leaning against the wall.  He’s alone in the room, shaking with rage.

O.O

                There are aliens falling from the sky.  There’s a massive blue portal ripping through the sky and aliens pouring from it, descending on the city of New York.  Pierce is sitting in his office, watching the coverage on the television.  His six trusted agents are standing around him, watching silently.

“Do it.”

“Sir?”  Pierce stands up and walks around his desk to stand directly in front of the large tv.

“Do it.  Send out the Asset.  Eliminate the Eagle.  Bring Hydra to the forefront.”

“Sir, Agent Carter?”

“DO IT.” The agents scramble from the room, nearly tripping over each other in their haste.  Pierce turns back to the television.

                It’s not an hour later when four agents return.  They stand silently in his office, watching the television with him.  The Avengers are fighting fiercely, civilians are being evacuated hastily, at least two branches of the Armed Service have arrived.

“Status report.”

“Lee and Richardson are dead.  Carter took out Lee, and the Asset took out Richardson.  We couldn’t even make it near Eagle.”  Pierce nods slowly.

“Get back to your stations then.  We stay hidden for now.  Make sure the Asset is secured, increase the surveillance around Eagle, leave Carter to me.”

“Sir, she’s in her nineties and just took on six perfectly trained agents.  Are you sure?”  Pierce nods.

“Yes I’m sure.  Now get the hell out.”

O.O

                Pierce never does deal with Carter.  He stays the fuck away.  The minute she’s checked into assisted living and diagnosed with Alzheimer’s, he sets his plan in motion.  Carter’s out of the way, he still has the Asset, and the Asset can deal with Eagle.  Carter’s out of the way.  He can’t be stopped now.

O.O

                He’s wrong.  Of course he’s fucking wrong.  Carter motivates Rogers, and Rogers breaks the Asset.  The Asset failed in killing Eagle.  Hydra is falling, and he is going to die.

_That fucking British pain in the ass._


End file.
